


Smile For Me

by DaDooD



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDooD/pseuds/DaDooD
Summary: Diana takes on too much work for the school. She turns to Akko for support.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fluff fic inspired by tumblr artist Knnad's adorable Diakko art. The drawing resonated with me in a way I couldn't explain and I just felt like I had to write something for it. Let me know what you think in the comments, and be sure to check out the art that inspired this, 
> 
> Here: http://knnad.tumblr.com/post/160949561049/they-always-secretly-wanted-to-be-close-like-this

To the student’s and staff of Luna Nova, Diana Cavendish was many things. She was the pride of the school, the witch who could do everything, face any challenge and always come out on top. Diana didn’t mind the many expectations this thrust upon her, at least on the outside. Afterall, a Cavendish strove to excel, a Cavendish rose to expectations, not shrink away from them. A Cavendish was strong, striving provide help to others, not seek it. Yet with any large burden, came a crushing amount of weight and with the burden of her teachers and peers’ expectations of her, Diana often felt like she was shouldering the weight of the world. No one knew of course, because Diana would never let anyone know. The image of the hope of Luna Nova was too important. 

So she soldiered on, studying late into the night, patrolling when she wasn’t studying, and helping professors with odd ends when she wasn’t patrolling. It didn’t matter to Diana if her tasks drove her to exhaustion, but it mattered very much to someone else. Akko Kagari got to see a side of Diana that no one else did. She didn’t just see the perfect prodigy, but the tired, struggling girl beneath. This more vulnerable Diana was on full display, in front of her right now as the young witch sat solemnly across from her. 

It had been after a particularly long night of patrolling, when Diana had come quietly knocking at Akko’s dorm. It was mere minutes before the dorm room swung open. Despite being quite the heavy sleeper, Akko always seemed to wake when Diana needed her. It was like she had a third sense for it. Diana hadn’t even said a word before Akko pulled her into a tight, quick hug, before leading her by the arm to her bunk.They moved quietly, as to not wake to slumbering Lotte or Sucy. Diana sat on the mattress, legs crossed, back to the door as Akko took a seat opposite of her. 

Her emotional guard dissolved, Diana began to softly cry. For Akko, seeing the girl's tears was more painful they any magical mishap she had endured. Akko slowly moved, closer to Diana, draping a blanket over the young Cavendish’s shoulders. Quietly she, took Diana’s hand giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. Akko was the first to break the silence.

“You can’t doing this to yourself Diana,” she began at a whisper, shuffling closer to her on the bed. “All this work, all these tasks,It’s too much for one girl to handle. You need a break.” She pulled Diana into another hug as the girl wiped her tears. Diana slowly shook her head. Looking up and meeting Akko eyes.

“I can’t afford to take a break. Everyone is counting on me to do these things Akko.” The resolution of her words hardly match her wavering voice. “I’m not just one girl. I’m the top of the class.” Akko was less than amused by this answer, and it showed. She sighed as she gripped Diana tighter.

“Top of the class or not, you need a break. This much pressure, this much work, it isn’t good for anyone,” Akko said with a slight huff. Diana was the smartest person she knew, but Akko was continually amazed by how counterintuitive the girl could be when it came to her own well being. She understood however that Diana’s dilemma extend well beyond just her. What Akko really had a quarrel with was how almost no one else in the school seemed to see Diana for what she was beyond a talented witch; a teenage girl. She wasn’t inhuman and she wasn’t invincible. They should really stop expecting the unexpected out of her. It was added pressure that Diana didn’t need. Added pressure she would shoulder anyway. Of course most of Akko’s attempts to humanize the girl to her peers and teachers had come off as jealousy, rather the genuine concern it was. It was frustrating, but all Akko could do for now was be there for Diana when she needed support, and hopefully get her to drop some of her more extraneous responsibilities. Akko had been pretty deep in thought when Diana had finally responded, missing what the girl had said.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Diana sighed before repeating, “I said that maybe more breaks isn’t such a bad idea. Especially if they're here with you.” The platinum blonde blushed a light red as she snuggled up closer to now stunned Akko. It had been weeks of Akko trying to convince Diana to lighten her load with no budge, so she hadn’t expected her to agree with her. 

Before she could even think to stop herself, Akko blurted, “Huh!? Now you suddenly agree with me?” Cringing a bit at how loud that came out, Akko lowered her voice as she continued, “What changed your mind?”

Diana could only blush harder in response. “Y-you did of course,” she began bashfully, breaking their embrace to pull the blanket around her tighter. “Spending time here with you, it’s honestly one of the only times I feel at ease,” finished quietly, her face now almost certainly bright red. Now it was Akko’s turn to blush, as she giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

“Glad to hear you see my see my side of things then” She stated, almost proudly. Diana hummed in response, leaning her head on Akko’s shoulder.

“Well you can be quite persuasive when you put your mind to it. Shame you don’t showcase more of that wit in your studies,” Diana said teasingly.

“Hey!” Akko responded in a sort of whisper shout. She puffed her cheeks in mock anger, giggling to herself before long. The two sat quietly for a bit after that, enjoying the closeness and shared tranquility. After what must have been two hours Diana spoke.

“Thank you Akko.” She began, slowly moving away from the other girl. “I’m feeling much better now. I should get back to my dorm.” Akko frowned at this, not quite ready to let her leave.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Akko questioned earnestly. “You can stay a little longer if you need to. I don’t mind.” Akko took Diana’s hands in her own. Diana internally smiled at the girl’s persistence. 

“Yes Akko I’m sure. We could both use some sleep. Me staying any longer would only get in the way of that.”

Suddenly, Akko had an idea.

“Hey Diana,” she began quietly. “Let me see you smile.” Diana quirked an eyebrow at Akko’s strange request. 

“I’m sorry?” The Cavendish questioned. The Japanese girl only grinned in response.

“Smile for me!” Akko repeated with more enthusiasm. “I’ll know you’re okay if I see you smile.” Her grin widened as she spoke. Diana gave a small scoff at the proposal.

“Are you serious?”

“As a Dragon attack.”

Diana sighed at the girl’s silly antics. “Akko is this really necessary?” Diana asked.

“Of course it is. Totally.100%.” Akko said, an idea forming in head. She suddenly opened her mouth, sticking her tongue while nearly closing one eye pulling a ridiculous face. Raising her hands in mock claws, she said in another whispered shout, “BLEUUGHHH! I’m the monster-who-won’t-stop-making-this-face-until-Diana smiles!” Shaking her hands in a joking attempt at being menacing. 

Overcome by the suddenness of the action and the sheer silliness of it, Diana began to laugh. Akko smiled in triumph as an equally large grin now adorned Diana’s face. As her giggles died down, Diana looked Akko directly in the eyes before pulling her into a fierce hug.

“Thank you Akko,” she whispered into the girl’s ear quietly, her words dripping with feeling. “I really appreciated it. All of it.” 

Akko sat, slightly stunned, her arms slowly coming up to return Diana’s embrace as her cheeks flared a deep red. 

“Anything for you.” She responded, pulling Diana closer.


End file.
